


After Nightfall

by itshornytimebabey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ace Subtype: Sex Positive but Depends on the Day, Author is Trans and Ace, Canon Asexual Character, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Kinky Porn with Feelings, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshornytimebabey/pseuds/itshornytimebabey
Summary: “So you want to touch me… but while I’m asleep?”“...Yes?”“Which parts? Clit, chest, mouth, front hole—?”“Any. All of the above— of course, only if you were comfortable with it.”“Okay.”-Martin reveals a fantasy to Jon. Jon is more than happy to oblige it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	After Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I thoroughly enjoy somno stuff but was disappointed by the shortage of _consensual_ somno fics for jonmartin so here we are. :) Might write more at some point, let me know what you think.
> 
> ALL ACTS SHOWN IN THIS WORK ARE COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL! Hopefully this is pretty clear within the work itself but I'm just making sure to mention it here as well just in case.
> 
> CWs:  
> -Brief discussion of bottom dysphoria (and Jon's general lack thereof).  
> -It's mentioned briefly that Jon does experience some dysphoria with his chest but has given Martin permission to touch them in advance.  
> -Terms used for Jon's junk: chest, hole/front hole/folds, clit/dick/cock.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything else I should tag!

Martin has been conscious of his… less conventional fantasies for a long time.

For a while, he had been disgusted by his own desires, doing his best to ignore them and maintain some semblance of normalcy. He knows it could be worse, that there are certainly weirder and more disturbing fetishes out there that he thankfully doesn’t have. Still, wanting to touch and fuck someone as they sleep… well, it still feels wrong.

He knows he would never want to do anything to a person without their clear, enthusiastic consent, would never dream of betraying their trust like that. At the same time, he knows an essential part of this fantasy is that his partner would be unconscious and remain unconscious throughout, and well, that means they can’t properly consent, right? So he never brought it up to the handful of partners he got to that stage with. For years, the fantasy remained simply that: a fantasy.

But then Jon happened, and at first, Martin thought it would be the same. He knew Jon was asexual and figured that that would mean no sex, which he was perfectly alright with. He loved Jon far beyond what the demands of his libido could ever spoil. But then they talked about it further, and Martin learned that while Jon is, in fact, asexual, he isn’t sex-averse. His libido is lower than Martin’s, sure, but if he’s in the mood, he’s perfectly fine with most sexual activities. 

They started very vanilla as they tested the waters. It was lovely and intimate and special in a way that took Martin’s breath away. He loved learning more about Jon’s body, mapping out all of his many scars, finding the most sensitive areas of his chest and thighs, discovering how to crook his finger just right inside of him to make him gasp. Before Jon, Martin had only ever been with other cis men, but he found getting to learn every part of Jon’s body only furthered his enjoyment of their time together. Sometimes they would have lazy morning sex, other times Martin would take care of himself if Jon weren’t up for it. Overall, he was more than content with their arrangement.

It wasn’t until a couple of weeks into their exploration that Martin admitted to his fantasies, aided by a bit of after-supper wine. It wasn’t something he’d ever really planned on bringing up to Jon, even after they started having sex. Nevertheless, it had slipped out and once said aloud he had known there was no walking it back.

“So you want to touch me… but while I’m asleep?”

“...Yes?”

“Which parts? Clit, chest, mouth, front hole—?”

“Any. All of the above— of course, only if you were comfortable with it.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it’s really just a fantasy, we don’t have to do it at all, I mean, after all, consent is really important, and you can’t really offer it while you’re unconscious—”

“ _Martin_ , I said okay.”

“Oh. Really?”

Jon had smiled at him, pouring himself another helping of wine. “I mean it would be rather convenient, wouldn’t it? It’s not really much work on my behalf,” he says. “I’m… a _very_ heavy sleeper, what with the dreams I have. I think I would be fine with it as long as you clean up after yourself.”

“But what if you wake up?”

“If I wake up and I don’t want you to continue, I trust that you would stop if I were to ask. If there’s anything I’d rather not like touched on a particular night, I’ll tell you before I fall asleep. Otherwise, I say fair game.”

“Wow… okay.”

“Talking about this get you a bit worked up, did it?”

Martin tossed a throw pillow in his direction. “ _Shut it!_ ”

“Well, if you _don’t_ want my help—”

“Oh, god, _please_.”

That conversation had led them to their current situation. They’d discussed it at greater length once they both had less alcohol in their system, going over important parameters like limits and cleanup. Jon tells him he doesn’t have to tell him every time it happens, but he’d like an honest answer if he asks about it. Martin agrees without hesitation.

The first couple of nights after they talk things through, Martin doesn’t do anything. He still feels a bit apprehensive about it, despite the want thrumming through his body every time he thinks about it. There’s something so intimate about being trusted with Jon’s body like this, being allowed to use him for his own pleasure. It’s overwhelming to him.

When he finally gives in, the release is incredible. Jon has been asleep for about thirty minutes, with no response when Martin called his name. Hesitantly Martin trails his fingers down Jon’s naval, passing over the hairs there and coming to rest just above the waistband of his pants. Just from this alone, he can already feel the strain of his cock against the fabric of his boxers. 

With a shaky breath, he dips his hand beneath Jon’s pants and finds the tip of his clit. He slowly runs his finger over it, pressing down on the hood and dragging the skin in slow, firm strokes. Jon makes a small, breathy sound, and Martin’s hand stills. Jon remains asleep, though Martin notices a gentle flush spread across his cheeks. 

He shifts so that he straddles Jon’s thighs before carefully removing Jon’s briefs. He pulls them down far enough that they’re out of the way before freeing his own cock from his boxers. He leans down, bracing his hands on either side of Jon’s body and carefully rubbing his cock against Jon’s, and he only just manages to hold back a loud groan at the contact.

He’s not sure why this feels so different from how they normally do this. Jon being unconscious, somehow adds something to the sensation. He feels completely in control, able to do whatever he pleases to Jon’s body. For this moment, he’s here to be a means for Martin to get off, nothing more. Martin knows that’s not the whole truth, though. He wouldn’t want to do this to just anyone. Jon, who Martin loves more than anyone he’s ever known, is knowingly allowing himself to be used like this. _That’s_ what’s intoxicating to Martin.

Martin rocks against Jon’s clit, again and again, panting both from stimulation and exertion. He dips his head down, capturing one of Jon’s nipples between his lips and sucking. Jon’s nipples are especially sensitive, and while he’s not always comfortable with them being touched, Jon had given him the go-ahead for tonight. Martin enjoys having something in his mouth, so he’s more than happy to take advantage of the opportunity.

He comes across Jon’s stomach all at once, gasping for breath as his hips slow to a halt. He feels as if his body is singing as he comes down from it. He stares down at Jon, who’s still splayed out unmoving on their bed.

Upon closer inspection, he discovers Jon is actually wet, to Martin’s surprise. He knows it’s possible to get turned on while you’re asleep, and they’d discussed the idea of Martin making Jon come like this, but Martin had thought it unlikely he’d be able to get Jon going enough to actually get him off.

He begins rubbing his fingers over Jon’s dick in firm, practised strokes as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm, and after a few minutes Jon shakes apart, a bitten off gasp escaping his lips before he settles back into his slumber. 

Martin allows himself a minute to take in the sight of Jon asleep, dripping wet and stomach covered in Martin’s come. He laments his lousy refractory period as he gets up to clean up their mess.

The next morning Jon doesn’t ask, and Martin doesn’t mention it. He knows he’d tell him no questions asked if he wanted to know, but there's something thrilling about knowing when Jon doesn’t. Of course, Jon could Know, but it’s the fact Jon trusts him enough that he doesn’t check that makes his heart race.

Once he starts, it becomes easy to make a habit of. Some nights they have sex while Jon is still conscious, and on those days Martin typically falls asleep with Jon once they’ve cleaned up a bit. Whenever Jon falls asleep before Martin, however, it doesn’t take long for him to indulge in his own fun.

He starts slow, wanting to test how much Jon can take without waking him. Getting off against him is lovely, rubbing his cock against Jon’s dick, stomach, or thighs. On the nights when he’s up to staying longer, sometimes he’ll bring himself over the edge more than once before cleaning Jon up, coming across his stomach, on his chest, his face.

He gets himself off once or twice by cupping Jon’s chest around his cock, rutting into the space between until he’s coming onto Jon’s chin. He has a fairly average-sized chest, but it’s enough to still feel incredible.

Using his mouth quickly becomes one of Martin’s favourite things to do. It’s the most distinctly different experience when Jon is asleep, though he does have to exhibit a bit of restraint to make sure Jon can still breathe. Feeling his lax tongue against the underside of cock, the divine warm wetness of his mouth sends him over the edge embarrassingly quickly the first time he tries it. The nights when he does it, Jon usually asks in the morning. Says there’s still a bit of a lingering taste in his mouth, though not one he finds entirely unpleasant.

Over time, Martin works his way up to fingering Jon open, getting in as many as four fingers with some effort. Jon is usually fairly loose, but Martin’s fingers are thick, so it can be a bit of a squeeze to fit them all in. He loves licking them clean afterwards and eventually moves on to eating Jon out, just to taste more of him.

Sometimes he can get Jon to come like that, splitting his attention between his hole and his clit. When he feels like it, he’ll lavish Jon’s thighs with kisses and lovebites, leaving behind marks which give him away in the morning but are definitely still worth it. 

Jon isn’t much of a fan of anal, meaning Martin chooses not to use his ass, but his front hole, however, is very much still on the table. From what he’s told Martin, Jon doesn’t get much dysphoria over his genitals, but he does ask Martin not to use certain terms to describe it. 

The first time he uses Jon’s hole like this, he uses a condom for the sake of keeping cleaning to a minimum. Pregnancy and STDs aren’t a concern for them (they’ve both been tested, and Jon can Know he’s unable to conceive in his state), so condoms aren’t strictly a necessity. It doesn’t detract at all from how amazing Jon feels around him, loose and open and taking him so well. 

He alternates what he does each night, knowing he has plenty of time to do with Jon as he pleases. 

One night he begins by eating Jon out, pressing his tongue inside Jon and savouring the flavour. As Jon begins to get wet, Martin redirects his attention to his cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it in a slow rhythm. He runs a finger through Jon’s folds, feeling the slick beginning to pool there and pulls back. He removes his own boxers before sliding his already hard cock against Jon’s hole. He doesn’t slip inside yet, though, simply slicking himself up with Jon’s wetness.

He shuffles up the bed, positioning himself over Jon’s face and using a finger to open Jon’s mouth. He slides inside, moaning quietly as he ruts into the slack warmth. Martin wonders if Jon will be able to taste himself on his tongue in the morning. The thought sends a wave of arousal through him, and he groans.

He manages a few more thrusts before he quickly finds himself barreling towards the edge. He pulls out just before he tips over, painting Jon’s mouth and cheeks with his come. As he comes down from it, Martin draws back, moving to straddle Jon’s waist as he breathes heavily. He dips down to capture Jon’s lips with his own, kissing his own come off of them. The kiss is sloppy and obviously, one-sided, but it makes Martin groan quietly, dick beginning to twitch with interest already.

As this habit has continued, he’s found his refractory period slowly beginning to improve. He knows he has all night, though, so, in the end, it doesn’t really matter—just more time to enjoy Jon’s body and lavish it with the attention it deserves.

He strokes himself a couple of times, bringing his cock back to full hardness, before inching further down Jon’s body. He carefully lines himself up with Jon’s hole and slowly but surely pushes inside. He doesn’t bother with a condom. Now and then he thinks it’s worth the mess. 

Now, Martin’s cock is far from the absurdly long standards of most porn he’s watched (though he’s very content with his length as is), but it certainly has the girth to contend. Martin’s fingers are usually enough to prepare Jon for it, but it’s still a tight fit even then. Jon is not a large man, and his hole is no exception to that.

As Martin seats himself fully inside Jon, he pauses for a moment, giving himself and Jon’s body time to adjust to the stretch. After a moment, he slowly begins to rock his hips, thrusting steadily into Jon. He’ll never get tired of just how incredible Jon feels around him, every thrust drawing a small gasp from his lips.

He brings one hand down to rub Jon’s clit in time with his thrusts, leaving the other on his hip to hold him steady. Martin begins to pick up the pace, knowing at this point that it won’t be enough to wake Jon. As he feels himself drawing closer and closer to his climax, his hands begin to stutter, though it doesn’t stop Jon from tensing around him a moment later as he himself hits his peak. The added pressure is enough to send Martin over the edge, burying himself inside of Jon as he comes hard, moaning Jon’s name.

He pulls out of Jon and watches as his come drips out, mixing with Jon’s own slick. He looks so gorgeous like this, spread out with cum across his face and leaking from his hole. Martin lets himself just enjoy the view, catching his breath. After a moment, he leans up to press a gentle kiss to Jon’s lips.

“Thank you,” he whispers, brushing a stray hair away from his mess. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at [@bjspng](https://twitter.com/bjspng)!! I draw porn as well. :)


End file.
